Ironing has an operation of smoothing out wrinkles by moving an iron on clothing and an operation of arranging the shape of the clothing with the iron in place. Ironing is performed by alternately repeating the operation of smoothing out wrinkles and the operation of arranging the shape of the clothing.
In order to make the ironing operation easier, there is a cordless iron of which the iron body has no power cord (for example, PTL 1). The cordless iron includes a stand with a power cord and an iron body equipped with a heater for heating the pressing surface. When the iron body is placed on the stand, the power cord of the stand and the heater of the iron body are electrically connected. That is, the heater is supplied with power only when the iron body is placed on the stand. A user separates the iron body with the pressing surface heated by the heater from the stand and performs ironing, using the remaining heat of the pressing surface. The temperature of the pressing surface gradually decreases during ironing. However, the user occasionally places back the iron body onto the stand to arrange the shape of clothing. In this state, the heater is supplied with power again and the pressing surface is heated. It is possible to perform ironing in the same way as the iron with a power cord, with the cordless iron, by performing the operation described above.
As described above, placing the iron body onto the stand is frequently performed during ironing. When the iron body is placed on the stand, the power receiving portion of the iron body and the power supply portion of the stand are fitted to each other. Accordingly, power receiving terminals of the power receiving portion and electrodes of the power supply portion are electrically connected to each other. However, when the iron body is carelessly placed on the stand, the electric connection is not reliably achieved. Further, carefully placing the iron body onto the stand in order to achieve reliable electric connection was troublesome for the user.
PTL 1 Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-5495